


Lock me up in a jail cell

by love4peraltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4peraltiago/pseuds/love4peraltiago
Summary: It's May 2020 and the coronavirus has made itself at home in New York City. When all the officers of the 99th NYPD precinct are ordered to work from home, chaos follows.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Lock me up in a jail cell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> So, 2020 was a tough year for all of us and I thought why not use my favourite show to highlight some of the challenged all of us faced. I hope 2021 is a better year for all of you and happy reading!  
> xx Love4Peraltiago
> 
> **Also, I will be taking requests now. If there is a topic you would like me to write about, say in the comments :)**

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO", was what Jake Peralta woke up to at 6:00am on Friday, the 13th of March 2020. It was a change to the triple shrill alarms of Amy's alarm clocks. A bad change. The frustrated and panicked voice of his wife, Amy Santiago, rang out around their apartment at a too early hour. 

"WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHYYYY", came the voice again, even more panicked and frustrated if that was possible. Jake jumped out of bed and ran to the source of his wife's shouting. The study. Ahh, the study. The home of the binders and note cards. The origins of the stress braids and black circles under the eyes. Using only 10% of the full potential of his detective skills told him that his beloved wife found a typo in her report, or the laptop had shut down before she could save her work, or, thought Jake suddenly noticing the upturned coffee cup, and rich brown liquid dripping off the desk, spilt coffee all over her printed reports, case files and laptop. Yep, the last one. Uh oh...

"IT'S ALL RUINED. I'M GOING TO BE FIRED."

Jake knelt down beside the desk. "Babe, what's happened?", he asked as if he didn't already know the cause of her shouting.

"I spilt coffee EVERYWHERE, and I r-ruined all my finished reports, and s-stained all the good quality manila folders a-and, a-and my laptop won't turn on, and now we have no case evidence!", Amy sobbed hysterically, hiding her head in her hands. 

Jake, who was about to calm his wife and work out a solution, suddenly noticed her hands and arms. They were turning bright red from the boiling beverage. "Ames, you're burnt!"

"Who cares?! It's going to hurt more then when I'm fired!"

Jake, caring about his wife's health way more then some dumb manila folders, pulled her chair back and swiftly picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the kitchen sink.

"Jake!", she squealed at the sudden movement of her body lifting off the chair. "What are you doing?? I need to start drying my reports!"

"Baby, you're burnt. Now we can sort this out, just calm down, everything is going to be okay"

"But-"

"No buts, Ames.", Jake said interrupting her sentence with a kiss on her lips. 

Once they were at the sink, he put her down and stood behind her, dousing her burnt arms in cool water. After 10 minutes, when Jake started gently drying them off, Amy began to cry again. Jake spun her around in his chest and hugged her close, kissing the top of her forehead.

"Nothings gonna be majorly ruined Ames, ok? Let's go and see what we can do to fix this."

With a reluctant and tearful nod, his wife followed him back into the study. Jake picked up her laptop and dried it with a tea towel. Then he pressed the power button. Sure enough, it turned on, the white apple logo illuminating the screen. He looked at his wife's face, which now had a growing glimmer of hope. "It's as good as new!", he exclaimed over the top, trying to pass on his feeling to her. 

Tiny cracks of a smile appeared around her lips. Then she watched to see the damage on her printed reports. A great sign of relief escaped her when she saw only the folders were slightly damp. She knew it was an exaggeration to say these folders were the best of quality. Jake engulfed her in a loving hug, seeing what she had got through. 

The times were challenging and trying, but as long as you have your love of your life by your side, you really can achieve and get over everything. And that's what Amy thought, as she was rocked in her love's arms. As long as your with the right people, you can achieve anything. Even if it's as small as wrecked manila folders.


End file.
